Unanswered Questions
by HighLadyofTerrasen
Summary: What happens after Fire and Ice? Cloud 9. First fanfic, so please review!


_**Unanswered Questions – A Cloud 9 Fanfiction**_

 **Disclaimer - The only thing I own is the plot. This is my first fanfiction, so constructive critisism is greatly appreciated**

Everything was perfect. They had won at Fire and Ice, Nick had apologised, and she had proven to everyone that she was more than what they saw on the surface. The Hot Doggers were walking back to the dog spa for some celebratory pizza, she and Will strolling along just behind Sam and Dink. Nothing could ruin this. Nothing except….. "Kayla," Will said suddenly. "Will." She said with mock seriousness. "Why are you limping?" Kayla's heart sank in her chest. All that work to make it look like she was fine, all that effort… "What do you mean? I'm not limping." She said lightly, hoping to confuse him. "Yes, you are. You're favouring your right leg. What's up?" "Nothing, I'm fine, honestly." Will gave her a sceptical look, as if to say _Really, you're gonna try that_? They reached Hot Doggers, Sam reaching for the phone. "What kind of pizza?" Will gave Kayla a look and answered "we're not getting any pizza until Kayla tells us what's wrong with her ankle." Dink nodded, while Sam grumbled, putting down his cell phone. Kayla sighed. "Promise you won't get mad?" Sam and Dink nodded, while Will smiled. "You can trust us, Kayla." "Okay," she sighed, pulling of her snow boots. There was silence as they took in the sight of Kayla's ankle, purple and swollen. Then Will started yelling. "What the hell Kayla! How could you not tell me?! You could have…" "Stop, man," Sam yelled. "Can't you see you're not helping?" Will looked at Kayla then and his rage guttered, then went out. Kayla sat on the couch, holding back tears, waiting. Waiting, he realised, for Will finish. She had known he would react like this. She just sat there, taking it. Will sat down beside her, pulling her into a hug. Kayla stiffened in surprise, then sank into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting a few tears run down her cheeks. "What happened?" Will asked, softly this time. "Last night, after Sebastian approached me, I knew straight away that I wouldn't take his offer. So I went back to the half pipe…" "Alone?! You went back alone, with no one to coach you, or help you if you were injured, or.." "Let her finish man." Sam was right. Kayla waited a minute, took a deep breath, and continued. "I had to beat Team Swift. I had to show them that I was a good boarder, not just 'everybody's favourite Daddy's girl'. So I went for it. The Cloud 9. I got so close, but then it all went wrong. The edge of my board hit the pipe, and I fell, landing on my ankle. I thought it was just twisted, so I kept going. But it got worse. It got so bad that I couldn't concentrate. So I went home and rested it, hoping it would be better by morning….but it wasn't," she was whispering now. "I had to prove myself, Will. I had to. So I boarded anyway. And I did it. So it was worth it." Stunned silence filled the room after Kayla's story. Sam left briefly, returning with ice and wrappings. "Let me get this straight." Asked Dink. "You won Fire an Ice, you beat Skye Sailor, you did a CLOUD 9, with a broken ankle." Kayla nodded. "Will? Will pleased don't be mad." Kayla started to cry again. Will mutely wrapped her ankle, and picked her up. Finally, he spoke. "I don't think I've ever been prouder of anyone in my life." And he kissed her. Will kissed her, holding her bridal style, in the middle of the room. Sam and Dink started cheering, and the dogs joined in, howling along. Finally, Kayla and Will broke apart, smiling broadly. Only to hear someone whisper behind them "Kayla?" They spun around, Will almost dropping Kayla in shock, to see Nick Swift and the rest of the Swift Team, excluding Skye, standing in the entrance to Hot Doggers. "Kayla, what are you doing?" Nick repeated, louder this time. It was Will who replied. "What does it look like, Swift? She's kissing her boyfriend." Kayla looked at him then, eyes shining. "Are you sure?" And she looked so worried, as if he would laugh at her and tell her no, of course not, that he kissed her again. "If you're sure, I'm sure," he replied. Nick broke into their blissful bubble. "Well, we just wanted to congratulate you guys. I was wondering if I could maybe, talk to you, Kayla?" Kayla looked so afraid then. She tried to hide it, but Will knew her too well for that. "Whatever you want to say to her, you can say where we can hear it. You don't get to hurt Kayla again." Nick looked temporarily shocked, but accepted it. "Kayla, I'm sorry about everything. I really am. I love you, and I wanted to know if we could give it another shot?" Kayla took a deep breath. "Nick…" she paused, and Will was suddenly so afraid that she would leave him, that this beautiful girl who had turned his life upside down would leave him. "Nick I'm sorry. I don't love you anymore." Will's heart rose. "I love my boyfriend, and I want to be with him. I love _you_ Will." Will thought he would burst with happiness as Nick nodded slowly, as if he was expecting this. "Well, if you ever change your mind, you know where I'll be." With that, the Swift Team left. "Well, we still have one unanswered question." Dink said, shocking everyone….they were pretty sure everything was covered. "What pizza are we ordering? I'm hungry." The four friends laughed, and Will sat down, Kayla on his lap, and shared a small smile with her. Now it really was the perfect day.


End file.
